One Piece: No Longer Alone!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!Luffy Fanfic, read with caution! More inside, Rated T for safety!


A/N. Ok, I got this idea while listening to a song from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, "One of Us", and it got this idea stuck in my head. Anyways, the stories gonna be depressing right off the bat, but it will get better and cheerier per say as the story moves on. For some background info., Luffy is 10, and Ace is 13. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and sorry if I make you cry over this.

Summary: Luffy and Ace are run out of Fuschia Village after it is discovered that they are the children of the most wanted man in the world and the son of the late Pirate King, Gold Roger, respectively. Left to drift in the sea, they are soon picked up by the Whitebeard Pirates. But can they help two children who were cruely betrayed and abandoned by the people they once trusted?

Note: It is recommended that you go on youtube if you can and search One of Us Lion King 2. It would probably go really good with this chapter. Oh, and sorry but Sabo is not alive in this one. Probably only one where Sabo doesn't survive the little incident with the World Government and those blasted Tenryuubito.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did, Ace and Sabo would be alive, Luffy would be a girl, and Akainu and Teach would be deader then dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Almost burned alive &amp; Run out!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuschia Village-<strong>

They were running, and it hurt, and their lungs were burning from all the smoke inside the house. There was fire everywhere and they were lucky to not have been burned yet, but still it hurt. How had this happened? What had they done wrong?

Ace looked at his little sister, Luffy, who was so innocent, who had done nothing wrong, nothing at all except dream and maybe annoy a couple of people. But yet here she was, suffering and being punished for God knows what with him! Where was Dadan! Where was she, she could get them out, or at least save Luffy. Save his little sister!

But no...They were alone now, they had been alone when he had woken up. He should've known something was wrong when Luffy had tried to wake him up earlier that night, when a bunch of noises had disturbed and upset her. But now it was too late. And now they might die as a result. It wasn't fair! Least of all to Luffy. He had to get her out of here, she had done nothing wrong, she was innocent, unlike him who was guilty of even being born. She couldn't be allowed to die, she was only ten!

But they were running out of places to hide.

Suddenly Luffy pulled him to his left...or was it his right? Ace couldn't tell, the lack of oxygen was making it difficult to think. Suddenly there was no longer any heat, no longer any burning feeling, and Ace could breathe again. What had happened?

No wait, he knew what had happened...Luffy had saved them both, bless her little soul. She had found a window and pulled the both of them threw it. Now they were outside, kneeling in front of what was once their home, now a burning death trap that had nearly ended them both.

Where was Dadan and the others? Were they still alive? Had they made it out? If they were still inside, the two of them couldn't do anything now...and even if they were alive, why had they left both him and sister to die in there. Or had they thought that the two of them were already outside and safe? Suddenly Ace was yanked out of his thought as he heard angry yelling.

Who was yelling? _'What the-' _Ace only had a second to think as a rock came flying through the air, hitting him in the head and giving him a headache.

"You demons! DIE!" One of the voices shouted at them.

"Demon children!"

"Monsters!"

"Devil's spawn!" why were they yelling all of these obsenities at them. He could understand himself, but Luffy? She had done nothing wrong to be called such things. Maybe it was her Devil Fruit...No...Nobody had ever insulted Luffy over her Devil Fruit abilities, only the other children who picked on her in town, and even then it was very rare because he or the adults would stop them.

"You disease riden mongrels!"

"Vermin!"

"Die the both of you!" Luffy was confused. Why was everybody angry at them. And they were chucking rocks at them now. Where was Makino, she could stop them, she could always stop people when they were angry usually.

Suddenly she and were picked up by warm protective hands.

"What are you doing?"

"They're monsters!"

"You should kill them not protect them!" They were in danger, these crazy people were out to kill them. What was wrong with all of them? They had done nothing wrong, yet these people hated them. People who used to be their friends.

"Luffy, Ace! Don't worry I've got you both!" There was Makino. That's good, Makino could stop them...But then why was she running away.

"Where's Dadan?" Ace found himself asking the woman. The woman gulped as she answered the children,

"I don't know, they must have tied them up and left them somewhere so they wouldn't get in the way-"

"Makino, what's happening!" Makino hesitated to answer that question. Suddenly they both smelt the sea, the smell of the ocean. What were they doing at the docks? It was still dark out.

There was a small ship there, big enough for the two of them, plus several bags of clothes and enough food to last them however they needed. It looked like they were going somewhere. But why, they weren't supposed to leave just yet, they'd promised Sabo that they'd wait till they were 17. They both felt Makino gulp.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But you two cannot and I mean CANNOT stay here any longer. It's dangerous. There's enough supplies here so that the two of you can last for as ever long as you need to until you find someplace safe to stay. Hopefully it won't take too long." Luffy and Ace looked desperatly at the woman. She was crying, crying so much. But why was Makino crying? Why couldn't they stay? Wasn't this their home? They never got their answers as Makino untied the rope after laying a blanket over both of their small forms.

"Lay down, and only sit up when the island is no longer in view. It's dark enough that no one should be able to see you. There are two lamps, some candles, and matches. Use those to light your way after your sure that you won't be seen no matter how far out you are. I'm so, so sorry! I love you both! Please take care...Maybe we'll see each other again." she pulled the blanket over their heads, and pushed the small dinghy off. Setting it asail. She hadn't put the sail up, it being pure white, it would stick out like a sore thumb in the night. But the two kids knew how to operate a ship, they knew more or less how it a ship worked, they could handle themselves.

Makino prayed silently as she heard the voices of the angry mob that had attacked the children earlier in their sleep. They were baring deadly weapons and tools, and some were now frothing at the mouth. They were demanding where she had hidden the children but she stated firmly she didn't know. And she refused to tell them even if she did. This just got them angrier. She had allowed the "demons" to get away after all.

Makino would never get to see those children again. Nor would she live to see the next day. But she died without regret, having protected to of the most precious things in the world to her. Nobody could blame her for that. Nobody, and no one would make her feel bad about it either. She had died a happy woman, but swearing that the villagers would regret their violent acts later on. And that Ace and Luffy were not the real monsters, it was the villagers themselves. Afterall, only a true monster would try and kill defenseless children. Especially when they had done nothing wrong. And oculd their existence really be considered a crime?

No, and in truth, the only thing that Makino would regret in her noble death, was the fact that she had left two young children, all on their own, confused and bitter. Hopefully they could forgive her.

She wouldn't need to worry at all about them forgiving her. Only minutes after setting sail had they figured out that Makino had saved them, their lives. They would thank her forever for her kind deed, and could only regret that they had not saved her in return. And would never be able to thank her for it. But yes, they would be bitter, and would not forget or forgive the villagers easily. They were hurt, alone and betrayed, with no home to go back to anymore. The crazed villagers had made sure of that.

Yes, it was going to be a painful three years before they finally found out the reason behind the betrayal, and a new family, that understood them far better then the villagers ever had. But it would be a long, painful, and lonely three years filled with bitterness and feelings of betrayal. And could they find it in themselves to ever fully trust again? Maybe, maybe not. For fate worked in twisted and irrational ways.

* * *

><p>AN. Oh my god! I almost cried while writing this, I managed to hold it in, but I wouldn't be shocked if I had nightmares after this. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I don't blame you guys if you hate me for this, but please no flames. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading, and again, sorry about that. But I felt like it had to done. Again I am SO SORRY! Please forgive me...


End file.
